


阿扎尔骗炮行为纪实

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 有一天，阿扎尔说：“我们一起去接孩子放学回家吧。”
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 4





	阿扎尔骗炮行为纪实

阿扎尔骗炮行为纪实

Summary：有一天，阿扎尔说：“我们一起去接孩子放学回家吧。”

-  
车里闷得透不过气来，阿扎尔正在副驾驶上打瞌睡，棒球帽帽檐一直拉到眼睛上面，脑袋摇摇晃晃的，不好打开窗户。克罗斯老觉得他会一头撞到窗玻璃上，想帮他把座椅放低，可车流堵得不算厉害，后车跟得紧，腾不出手，又觉得自己操心过甚，所以盘算一圈，不予伺候，放任他在那边儿晃悠悠。

他开过两个街区，把车停进学区的地下停车场，光线四下合拢，于是阿扎尔醒过来，打了个哈欠，困顿地嘟哝着，眼神稍微聚焦起来一点：“还没有放学？”

克罗斯用手指点了点腕上的手表。“还有半个小时，我们在这里等等。”

阿扎尔说：“谢谢你啦。”

-  
2019年初的时候，本泽马帮他联系房子，最终推荐到克罗斯这边来。阿扎尔从伦敦抽身来过一趟，托尼那时陪他看了一圈儿。比利时人穿的一身乱七八糟，系得歪歪扭扭的蓝色的围巾，绒球帽子，还非要再在鼻梁上架副墨镜。他见到托尼的时候，看上去很高兴，托尼想不通为什么，但也不是很重要。出于某种尚未明确的未来式队友关系，托尼表现得，与其说耐心，不如说是相当严谨明确。他带着他开车转过附近的学区和商场，在住宅区里散步，他们聊了很久，尽可能地覆盖到每处细节。

“我想拆掉喷泉和栅栏，把花园的面积压缩，然后另外增设一个球场。或者把小球场扩建一下，老天，我有四个儿子，如果不小心处理——他们的毁灭能力是一流的。”他在空气里比划，指头缩在袖子里，鼻子红红的。马德里的冬天也算不上严酷，可他看起来简直冷得要命。

托尼点了点头：“我们待会儿去售楼处，拿到详细的住房格局示意图，你来筛选。”

“它最好能简单点儿，有现成的室内装潢模版。”阿扎尔做了一个苦恼的手势：“因为我——老实说呢，对这点可是一窍不通。”

托尼思忖了片刻，说：“不知道你有没有兴趣，但附近有一幢房子空下来已经挺久了，就在我家旁边。”

于是阿扎尔把眼神转向他，咬着嘴唇，眼底笑意闪动了一下。“是吗？”他说。

-

在他们吻到一起之前，德国人提出过一个问题。

“这也在筹划范围内吗？”

“即兴起意。”阿扎尔歪了歪嘴角，“本来打算请你喝咖啡——实在有点没趣。顺便一提，我是新来的，按你们的规矩，如果被抓到会怎么样？”

克罗斯说：“违反了起码六条俱乐部疫情防控条例，涉罚款项12000欧元，大约要被派去打扫三个月的更衣室。伊斯科会把发胶瓶故意留在地板上。”

阿扎尔笑得乐不可支。“那我们下次把数量控制在三个以内，好吗？”

克罗斯耸了耸肩膀，平静、镇定、不动声色：“我们不会被抓到的。”德国人的眼睛最坦白，涟漪和漩涡从蓝得出奇的湖底涌现，“另外，我忍不住。”

阿扎尔叹息。“德国人，”他说，“我爱你爱得不可自拔——别把这话当真。”

阿扎尔的运动牛仔裤算不上修身，可两人挤在狭窄的空间里，难脱得要命。比利时人弓起身子，嘴唇蹭在克罗斯的耳际，柔软地说，放松，托尼。他的双腿被裤子绊住，露出膝盖和大腿，借着地下停车场模糊的光亮，也能看清球裤线以下的地方被晒出截然分明的色差。克罗斯的手指沿着分割线的边缘往上走，身子慢慢低下来。

比利时人不慎被压到右侧的小腿，忍不住闷哼了一声。于是拆掉弹力绑腿的动作停了下来，德国人用眼神向他询问，看着他的呼吸稍微停顿一下，眉毛皱起来，在额心折出一个小小的凹槽，然后又放松，露出微笑。“说真的，有点痛。”阿扎尔尝试着调整姿势，把右腿架高，勾到副驾驶的靠枕上去，伸展躯体的模样看上去就像一只晒饱了太阳的猫，正在把自己拉长。他的腔调懒洋洋、慢吞吞的，手掌从德国人的胳膊底下滑过去，顺势搭在腰间，拇指停在裤链搭扣上。抬起头去亲克罗斯的嘴唇，词句在齿间变得柔软和含糊，“但要是现在停下来的话，我恐怕会死的。”

所以克罗斯接住他的吻，手掌枕在他的脑袋后面，身子压低，把他放倒。他的吻从嘴角游弋到脖子，尝到阿扎尔颈后皮肤上沐浴露和一点儿咸涩的汗水。阿扎尔的肩胛卡在车窗边沿，被吻得气喘吁吁、行动困难，解开对方裤子的手腕发着抖；一面还要腾出一只手来，伸手拉开副驾驶杂物箱的门，把一小瓶润滑液握在掌心，试着用牙齿咬开盖子。不太容易，他试了两次，瓶盖终于掉下来，在指甲盖上跳了一下，悄无声息地滚落进地毯。德国人直起身来，手掌握住他的脚踝，指腹隔着短短的袜子，绕着脚踝缓缓打转，望着他。眼神像猫科动物。

“托尼。”他说，把手掌摊开，“帮帮我。”


End file.
